Comencemos de nuevo
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Porque todo se resumía a una sola cosa: Era un idiota. Pero hasta los idiotas tenían el derecho de reconocerlo y tratar de reponerlo ¿No? ¿Podía tener la mínima decencia de mostrarse de esa forma? Tanto tiempo para adaptarse a una mascara que se terminaba por agrietar cuando finalmente aquel daño evolucionó hasta algo que una simple palabra más podría provocar lo irreparable.
1. Comencemos de nuevo

**Renuncia:** Creo que queda claro que estos peculiares personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino este intento humilde de cooperar con el fandom en español.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación chico/chico) Ichikara/KaraIchi (a su criterio) Twincest, posible y único One-shot, la relación en cuestión es implícita y depende mucho de como ustedes consideren a los personajes en mi forma de escribir así que en los reviews espero saber en que mejorar (en otras palabras cada quien sabrá si considera esto OoC).

 **Nota:** Dedicado a una persona especial para mi que considero mi hermana, ella merecía que hiciera el mejor intento de lograr esto.

* * *

 ** _Comencemos de nuevo_**

Era verdad que ninguno de los 6 era mejor que otro, entre todos eran una escoria por lo menos que intentaban ser una base "normal" de personalidades pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando quedaba un hueco mental en el cual uno dejaba de actuar como era? Tal como le pasaba a Todomatsu cuando se trataba de hablar sobre su familia, no deseaba pertenecer al mismo nivel que los demás aun cuando fuera imposible cambiar la genética solo por ese deseo de no tener que ser comparado con esa cadena de desastres, al igual que con Ichimatsu quien le costaba ser lo que en realidad era por diferentes temores de defraudar a los de su alrededor por eso su máscara de desinteresado, cruel y tirano que bajo presión era un asco para idealizar y tener la mente fría, Choromatsu con el deseo de que todos los de su alrededor actuaran como quería, que maduraran al modo en que establecía a pesar de no ser el mejor, llevando a la desesperación, Osomatsu siendo el irresponsable mayor el cual ante los logros de los demás se frustraba, siendo quien más necesitaba una compañía para mantenerse con tranquilidad, sintiéndose menos a pesar de ser el "responsable", Jyushimatsu siendo un tornado de energía y espontaneidad, difícil de comprender hasta el punto en que era como una evolución del "desastre" y luego Karamatsu ¿Qué era lo que podía preocupar a Karamatsu?

Quizás ser ese "hueco" donde los demás no prestaban atención ¿Era necesario decir las razones? Sentía como si fuera el menos querido, incluso menos que pajamatsu, por todos los cielos ¿Qué dilema era ese? ¿Necesitaba ser invisible con las personas que llevaban parte de su rostro para que el mundo lo observara? Resultaba ser demasiado, incluso para alguien como el lo era.

¿Por qué sus hermanos lo dejaban en segundo plano? Entre su persona y las peras estás quedaban en un mejor lugar. Un maullido fue lo suficiente para que abriera un ojo y lo observara saltar a la mesa justo donde se encontraban sus lentes para jugar con ellos, si los rompía no iban a ser los primeros, si los dejaba iba a ser un maldito milagro siendo que le pertenecía a Ichimatsu ¿Cómo lo sabía? Primeramente, era el único en toda esa casa que era tan bueno con ellos, en segunda ya los reconocía a la gran parte a simple vista y en tercera fue cuando su hermano menor entro dispuesto a brindarle comida al animal.

-¿Sigues sin intentar hablar con otros?- no tuvo una respuesta inmediata solo una mirada desinteresada en sus palabras –Deberías intentarlo, dejar de lado a los gatos por unos momentos e interesarse en ser un poco más sociable ¿No te parece? Las personas te verán como un inadaptado social-

-¿Y eso que me importa? Ellos son mejores que las personas, no te juzgan y te aceptan sin importar como sea y no son igual de irritantes que tu-

Considerando que la mayoría de tiempo la forma en la que Ichi se dirigía a Kara era de una manera cruel o cortante a ninguno les llegaba a extrañar, mucho menos al mayor.

Solo logro sonreír antes de pararse y asentir -Entonces es lo mismo que aquí, todos somos enemigos incluso siendo brothers, lo entiendo, estoy solo en esto ¿Cierto? Siempre me encontré alone, no tengo hermanos e inclusive tu estarías alegre de que yo no estuviera aquí, lo entiendo-

El menor solo lograba mirarlo como si tratara de concentrarse en algo más interesante de lo que siempre iba a considerar un "show" o por lo menos en el intento de mostrar eso; iba a decirle las dulces palabras de "poco me importas Cacamatsu" pero al mirar como esa sonrisa se bajaba a una expresión sin nada que mostrar se alertó, no era oscuridad, no era venganza o ira simplemente era como si ese algo que lo hacía Karamatsu ya no resplandeciera como esos jodidos pantalones.

-¿Por qué no pudimos ser amigos? ¿Best friends?-

-¿Eh?-

La conversación termino por morir cuando los demás matsus ingresaron con diferentes ruidos emitidos por las diferentes personas que acabaron con el ambiente, cada uno con sus planes solo dejando que Karamatsu escapara sin decir más que eso sin ninguna explicación ¿Amigos? ¿Es acaso que de verdad le estaba proponiendo eso? Una estupidez para la máscara que usaba y expresaba cuando solo dejo que la rutina lo consumiera pero muy en el fondo estaba ese temor de haber decepcionado a alguien quien siempre lo apoyaba.

Rechinido de dientes con un malestar ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Hablaba de su hermano, el orgulloso, el quién podía continuar con su actitud a pesar de ser rechazado, quien siempre lo apoyaba y creía a pesar de no mostrar agradecimiento ante eso, haberlo salvado ante la incómoda situación que vivieron y al final aceptando la derrota de ser mal visto por Osomatsu ¿Por qué terminó por aceptar encubrirlo cuando honestamente había sido una basura?

-¿Ichimatsu?- Totty lo llamó al ver que la comida estaba siendo más de lo que normalmente le daba eso y que la maldita aura negra estaba casi consumiendo todo su lugar y haciendo que la sala comenzará a congelarse

No estaba de más decir que entre los 4 se encontraban en una esquina por su propia seguridad.

-Tsk- cortó sus pensamientos, dejando de lado su deber para retirarse sin ver a ninguno de los otros incluso a Jyushimatsu preguntando qué era lo que sucedía

¿Estaba preocupado por lo que esas palabras hicieron en su interior?

La respuesta fue un condenado sí haciendo que la noche fuera una condena que se volvía larga y cansada, las palabras rebotaban en su mente, repitiéndose de una manera culpable como si la víctima siempre hubiera sido su hermano cuando el realmente lo era ¿Cierto? Le costaba creer en otros, le torturaba no ser que los demás lo comprendieran a tal punto en que la locura de ser un _fallo_ desquiciaba pero ¿Dónde estaba las razones para que lo fuera ahora? Se encontraba a su lado solo logrando hacer que tuviera que verlo dormir tan plácidamente cuando en su cabeza se armaba una guerra que no daba esperanzas de dejar sobrevivientes. Irritante ¿Por qué ahora algo si le importaba? O más bien un alguien ¿Qué tan complicado era mandar a la mierda a Karamatsu?

Tanto o por lo menos cuando este decidió darse la vuelta y que pudiera mirar su rostro tan…extraño ¿Hizo que perdiera su esencia? ¿Provoco un dolor que ni siquiera había planeado?

Su cuerpo moviéndose hasta poder conseguir ser un ovillo entre la lucha de mantener su cuerpo a salvo de sentirse estrujado y lentamente desgarrado, haciéndole pensar en tantas cosas en donde al final la palabra _culpable_ se pintaba en su frente y brazos mientras que la palabra _inhumano_ golpeaba fuertemente hasta dejarlo sin aire.

¿Por qué costaba tanto admitir que lo que le aterraba se estaba cumpliendo? Le estaba fallando a su hermano, a quien más trataba de comprenderlo a pesar de que no se sintiera cómodo teniendo en cuenta que envidiaba tanto su manera de relacionarse con el mundo, las cursilerías o frases en parte tontas que hacía, la manera en que deseaba relucirse, su maldita seguridad ¿Por qué no las podía tener? ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo tenerlas cuando él se las brindara? ¿Por qué trataba de alejarse de Karamatsu cuando le podría estar agradecido?

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar un costoso respiro, maldiciendo por lo que ahora estaba pasando, no debía sentirse mal. No necesitaba ser compasivo, no necesitaba de otros, el mismo bastaba para mantenerse, jamás lo iba a ocupar para sostenerse…

¿Tan miserable era para querer defenderse a pesar de que estaba claro?

No quiso saber la respuesta solo deseaba poder descansar y dejar de sentirse una basura humana.

¿Pero qué no era eso? ¿No se supone qué eso era lo que creía?

(…)

La mañana fue como se lo esperaba: un asco. Sus hermanos organizándose para ir a diferentes destinos más que nada Osomatsu buscando la manera de poder apegarse a uno para ir a gastar los últimos billetes "prestados" en apuestas de caballos, al inicio pudo escuchar leves comentarios con las sospechas de que hay algo perdido, cierto aire estaba fuera de su lugar ¿Lograba notarse? ¿Tan evidente resultaba? Iba a gritarles que le dejaran solo, que no necesitaba tenerlos ahí insistiendo sobre su personalidad aún cuando leves cosas hayan sido descubiertas gracias al ex gato psíquico pero "grata" fue su sorpresa al ver que su aura y ojeras no eran la atracción principal de aquel momento sino algo que se hacía pasar por Karamatsu.

¿Dónde estaban sus pantalones que te dejaban ciego? ¿O ese carácter desde el amanecer de querer ser deslumbrante? ¿En qué mundo Karamatsu dejaría verse de esa forma tan desalineada? Su cabello alborotado, su pijama por ningún lado, aquel rostro que no mostraba intento alguno de hacer una sonrisa, tan normal como la de ellos, sin pizca alguna de algún brillo. La había cagado, demasiado ¿Pero en qué momento resultaba siendo el único culpable? Podría decir que era cierto que era quien más insistió en orillarlo a una relación bizarra, peligrosa y violenta entre ellos; maldita sea ¿Por qué culpar a otros ya no era posible?

-Karamatsu ¿Vienes con noso-

-No-

Ni siquiera el 2° mayor pudo dar su opinión cuando Ichimatsu se negó a que se lo arrebataran en su momento de crisis.

-Necesitamos hablar el y yo a solas ¿¡Entienden malditos!?- ¿Creían que su humor era del carajo? Entonces no lo han visto con sueño, culpable y lleno de presión

Todomatsu miro a Choromatsu quien terminó por observar a Jyushimatsu para que este al final se quedara viendo a Osomatsu quien en la escala del 1 al 10 era quien la cara de horror no se reflejaba por temor sino con cierta incomodidad de por medio como para hacerlo retirarse casi con las manos alzadas en una frase "Yo no voy a interrumpir de nuevo" dejando ahora a 3 matsus confundidos que con las palabras alentadoras del 4° "Creo que vamos a morir" y una risa que cada vez bajaba de volumen prefirieron no enterarse de nada y mantener sus traseros a salvo, igual, saber todo de los demás podría tener problemas como para que les interesara verse en ese enredo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Pensé que todo había quedado claro-

¿Y su tono? ¿Qué pasaba con el tono de galán de novelas baratas? Observar no era mucho pero no estaba consciente de que más hacer, estaban ahí ambos pero si necesitaba hablar con el verdadero Karamatsu era probable de que tuviera que desplegar ese lado el cual sello por cuestiones de seguridad propia. Se sentía inseguro ¿Las cosas se podían arreglar con palabras? Más bien ¿Sabía usar las palabras correctas que no fueran un insulto?

Uno de sus mejores talentos quizás era quedarse observando la situación por horas sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno como si se indujera a un trance del cual era la única manera de estar asegurando que su atención no iba a desviarse lo cual por cierto resultaba ser tétrico o fastidioso dependiendo de sus hermanos ya que Karamatsu no mostraba miedo o desaprobación con lo que era. Iba a explotar ¿Odiarlo iba a ser su dilema por toda su existencia?

-Ichimatsu-

-¿Ah?-

-No quiero escucharlo otra vez, puedo entenderlo con una-

¿A qué se refería?

-Perdón por no ser el mejor de los hermanos, prometo ya no molestarte ¿Okay? I understand, you hate me-

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que piensan tan rápido que razonarlo suena ilógico o bastante lento? ¿O ese impulso silencioso que solo sucedía porqué sí? Se le daba muy bien esas situaciones cuando se encontraba bajo presión de cualquier tipo por eso no fue de sorprender que su mano terminara en forma de puño para golpear al mayor en la mejilla con tal fuerza que lo hizo tambalear hasta caer por chocar, ambas miradas se cruzaron y lo único inteligente que pudo asimilar su cabeza era "la desventaja de no poder inventarte un resfriado en tiempos de calor" si decir tonterías era un peligro debió sospechar que también hacerlas contaba como uno o bien, era peor.

-¿¡Por qué me has golpeado!?-

Porque era un idiota.

Porque no sabía cómo expresarse.

Por el hecho de tener miedo.

Que no era bueno usando las palabras ¿Necesitaba darle una lista?

La impotencia de expresarse ahora era un problema mayor ¿Cómo iba a explicarse? ¿A puñetazos? Esta vez una llave no iba a funcionar para arreglarlo todo tampoco su siguiente acción que fue acercarse hasta donde se encontraba para tomarlo del cuello de la sudadera con una mano alzada al aire para brindarle otro puñetazo al escuchar "¿Necesitábamos estar solos para esto?" desesperaba, era cierto, a veces su paciencia no era su mejor virtud pero al ver al otro cerrar los ojos solo se detuvo.

-¿Con esto podemos llegar a las paces?-

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Qué trataba de hacer con su cabeza? ¿Lo tomaba por un tonto? ¿Ingenuo?

De nuevo, el mundo estaba exigiendo reacciones inmediatas que llevaban a querer golpearlo en el rostro pero solo lograba detenerse a unos centímetros, mirando y observando, buscando entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, frente suyo; era como estar enfermo y escuchabas a miles de personas diciendo que hacer y que no tanto que se llevaban la contraria y uno no llegaba a nada pero Karamatsu era el único aferrado a querer terminar todo en conveniencia suya ¿Kara se trataba de una clase de estúpido o alguien quien quería verle cara de uno?

¿Tal vez era como si se encontrara entre la espalda y la pared?

Lo odiaba, necesitaba hacerlo, era el escudo perfecto para todo lo que era, contener la basura insegura que era.

Otra vez, luego otra, dos, tres, cuatro veces más se convirtieron en varias donde cada una fallaron como si con eso abriera los diferentes candados con los que se mantenía preso hasta que las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar permitiendo que su cuerpo se reposara en el, rendido, asustado, tan débil y real por esos momentos que comenzaba a temer en que el mundo le hiciera daño. Ichimatsu no era un ser malvado amante del poder pero era algo de lo que aprendió aferrarse para que los demás no esperaran lo que tal vez nunca en su vida tendría pero ahora en lo único en que podía sostenerse era en el mayor, apretando entre sus manos su vestimenta para dejar que el llanto se pasara, arrepintiéndose por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar.

-Lo siento Karamatsu-niisan- chillaba como un niño temeroso, avergonzado por sus actos, patético, sin idea alguna de lo que estaba bien o estaba mal, no deseo llegar a eso pero si continuaba seguramente moriría, la presión empezaba a perforarlo y hacerlo agonizar –Lo siento tanto Karamatsu-niisan- repetía casi en un tono que solo sus pensamientos podrían percibir si no fuera porque sus labios se movían aclarando que por lo menos creaba un sonido roto

Pudo sentir como unos brazos lo rodearon sin hacer esfuerzo uno de estrujarlo como si requiriera un permiso que fue concedido cuando se aferro con locura a ese cuerpo, buscando el hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro para que su rostro no se visualizara, hacer su intento de respirar con normalidad para tomarse su tiempo de abatimiento ya que no permanecería así, con nadie, no existía excepciones, iba a coexistir de nuevo con su mentira.

-Oh little brother ¿Cuándo fue que nos perdimos?- acarició su cabeza en espera de que se pudiera relajar y dejara de sentirse tan herido –No éramos esto- cantaba como si de una canción de cuna se tratara a pesar de que tocara con el tema actual en el cual se involucraron ¿Por qué algo se quebró entre ellos? ¿Cuándo fue que hubo una abertura? –Deja de estar llorando-

-No estoy llorando-

-¿Quieres que te traiga un pañuelo?-

-No-

-¿Quieres que te cante?-

-No-

-¿Puedo levantarme?-

-¡No!-

Silencio, no existía más que sus respiraciones, llanto silencioso que trataba de ahogarse para no sonar tan fracasado, la forma en la que dejaba que su cuerpo se deslizara en el de este, corazones latiendo con suavidad como para dejar que esa paz se quebrantara con cualquier situación, los aromas se combinaban, el menor oliendo a gato con un toque de sudor cuando el mayor olía a colonia barata y productos de belleza de sospechoso origen y aroma. Los sonidos cambiaban ahora a suave ronroneos en armonía con aquella mano que trataba de concentrarlo en relajarse para que dejara de parecer un berrinche que prontamente iba a ser enterrado y jamás comentado o no para los demás. Bostezo, se encontraba apacible a comparación de momentos atrás y la noche en vela, escuchar las absurdas y tontas palabras de su hermano eran como una droga que adormecía varias funciones, como si de poner reposo a un aparato se tratara.

Apestaba, el olor llegaba a marearlo tanto que se encontraba haciendo el esfuerzo de aspirarlo más.

-Hueles horrible-

Rió, solo para sentir como este lo soltaba pero sin dejar de estar recargado –I smell a winner-

Hizo un bufido más la advertencia de que era similar a una alcantarilla.

Un nuevo bostezo apareció dejando que lentamente se acomodara entre sus brazos a modo de usarlo como cama.

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto te voy a matar-

-¿Esperabas que se lo dijera a alguien?-

Gruñó, teniendo que chasquear la lengua al final –Gracias-

-¿Uh?-

Todo se mantuvo en silencio o por lo menos eso se suponía ya que escuchaba las mil disculpas innecesarias que solo hacían que ambos se sintieran unos idiotas.

(…)

-¿Karamatsu?- Osomatsu fue el primero en entrar (o al menos de una forma obligatoria) pisando con cuidado y resignándose a lo que pudiese encontrar, era como un campo de guerra

Primero pánico, en segunda fue la sorpresa, la tercera llegó a ser la incredulidad que se expandió por cada uno de los hombros que se encontraban mirando la escena, tan espantados por lo que sus ojos miraban, como si hubieran perdido la cabeza y ahora solo les quedaran alucinaciones pero ¿Quién los podía culpar? ¿Ichimatsu y Karamatsu durmiendo abrazados como si fueran amigos del alma en esos instantes? Lo más importantes ¿Ichimatsu estaba siendo abrazado como si se tratara se proteger a un niño? El caos se hubiera formado si no fueran en si los matsus con ideas en la cabeza y planes malvados que llegaban a ligarse con la extorsión o fotos que iban a torturar por un largo tiempo al 4° hermano.

Lamentablemente estaba aprovechando por conciliar el sueño que tanto perdió dedicándole sus pensamientos a este.


	2. Los inicios son dolorosos

**_Renuncia:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera de esa manera dios sabe que drama visual me tiraría.

 ** _Advertencias:_** IchiKara/KaraIchi (tómenlo como gusten al igual de su opinión sobre si es OoC o no) Yaoi implícito (chico/chico) Twincest.

 ** _Nota:_** Se supone que esto solo iba a ser un capítulo y aquí estoy, subiendo otro.

* * *

 ** _Los inicios son dolorosos_**

 _Espero que me entiendas_

 _(¿Puedes entenderme?)_

 _No puedo hacer esto_

 _(No sé cómo hacerlo)_

 _Sabes bien que me volveré a encerrar, conoces mi manera de actuar_

 _Lamento tanto ser de esta manera pero no puedo_

 _(Lo siento, no puedo)_

A pesar de que era una persona frágil con un corazón que trataba de resguardarse de todos los peligros que la humanidad puede brindar era fuerte, algo duro de roer, su exterior se mostraba tan vacío y sin sentido, casi como si alguien tratara de cortar una roca siendo que era una tontería que alguien, incluso con poco uso de lo racional, sabía bien. Llegaba a ser tan complicado poder descifrarlo, incluso cuando mostraba aunque sea por leves minutos lo que realmente encelaba tanto de su interior:

Debilidad.

Incluso a pesar de pedir disculpas, inclusive cuando derramo las lágrimas y permitió verse destrozado nuevamente aquellas puertas de acero comenzaron a asegurar de nuevo todo su interior, siendo una caja fuerte con una combinación diferente, modificando los códigos de seguridad inclusive para su propia persona, porque todo se altero cuando se fue levantando de aquel sueño donde las voces ajenas comenzaban hacer su dolor de jaqueca; imposible callarlos, incluso cuando lo rogara pero solo tuvo que mirar el rostro del mayor a medio despertar para entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

Un solo segundo basto para que alguien invadiera una parte de su cabeza.

Levantándose de forma apurada no dio tiempo para que alguien diera una explicación o rogara por su vida, deteniendo todo momento en el que se mostró real, involucro hasta el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con una mirada tan pesada en el cual deposito hasta el esfuerzo vano para no mostrar ni simpatía propia. Escapó. La realidad comenzaba ahogarlo que cuando apenas se libró de aquella escena logro respirar cuando sus piernas no se detenían por la necesidad de encontrarse lejos de todo lo que le abrumaba.

Solo tuvo que abrir los ojos, darse cuenta de lo inútil que comenzaba a verse cuando alguien le brindaba sus brazos, de lo tonto que era al pensar de que se podía iniciar de nuevo cuando los _hubiera_ solo eran más que invenciones de la cabeza de las personas, porque las posibilidades, lo de elegir entre 2 caminos era una barbaridad tan asquerosa que solo daba esperanzas a las personas que se negaban a ser realistas, porque solo existía para las personas que aun vendaban sus ojos para no saber que viene adelante.

¿Tanto iba a permitir que se escapara?

Pregunta estúpida que tenía una respuesta estúpida:

Claro que lo haría.

Tan solo ocupaba unos insignificantes momentos para replantearse todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el ahora, en lo que provoco la grieta que no cubrió bien al final de todo, como la vida lo comenzaba a consumir en un agudo dolor de cabeza que le hacía dudar de sus propias decisiones anteriores, buscando la solución a sus fracasos, tratando de darle lógica a todo lo que ha pasado.

Disculparse, no disculparse, daba lo mismo, era absolutamente igual al antes o el ahora, no podría, solo trataría de hundirse hasta ya no querer nada, como siempre, como ha sucedido con el paso de los años; cerraría de nuevo el capítulo sin buscar las respuestas a sus problemas.

Porque mientras la palabra "Cacamatsu" pudiera imitar su farsa no lamentaría nada.

No tendría porque si después de todo permitió que ya nada fuera como antes, siendo que el antes era tan cruel y aún más cuando exigía un inicio, uno real, uno donde por lo menos lo que se complicaba era que tuviera que admitir lo que era, quien deseaba ser, lo que de verdad sentía…

Ichimatsu poseía problemas con el dilema ya que desconocía o bien, ignoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso.

Solo necesitaba un poco de valor para volver, dar la cara e inundar a todos con un aura farsante que intentaba hacer un hueco capaz de ser rellenado por estafas que nunca, nunca, iba a creer.

 _No tienes nada que temer_

 _(No tienes nada que temer si estoy aquí)_

 _Prometo brindarte lo que tú necesitas_

 _(Prometo darte lo que necesitas)_

 _Pero, por favor, permíteme ser quien te ayude a creer un poco_

 _Pero, por favor, déjame ser esa luz que ilumina tu camino_

 _Dame la oportunidad de salvarte_

 _(Quiero salvarte)_

Costaba tanto, los inicios eran tan dolorosos.

Pero una cosa que aprendió el segundo hermano mayor era tener esperanzas en todo lo que fuera, imposible o no, si tan solo se tenía un poco era seguro que uno se podría mantener de pie incluso si las lágrimas empezaban a molestar al deslizarse por el rostro ocasionando que los ojos ardieran, que el pecho se sintiera tenso, el aire pesaran y/o las piernas flaquearan, no importaba, si podía creer en algo, si podía ser ayuda en algo todo estaría bien.

Estaría excelente.

Por momentos pensó que no era lo suficiente, al menos no para subsistir, pero cuando él, exactamente ese hermano menor termino por pedir piedad innecesaria estuvo consciente de que simplemente todos se encontraban sellados y solo necesitaba la persistencia hasta llegar a ser la innecesaria para dañar una parte de todo ese caos que se ocasionaban. Tranquilidad, solo necesitaba mirarse a ese pequeño espejo para entender que no todo estaba perdido, para utilizar su propia mascara para bien ajeno.

Karamatsu prefería salvar a otros cuando estuvo consciente que tal vez ellos caerían en el fondo si no tenían de nadie al menos como un apoyo, de pisotearlo tan solo un poco para salir del escape, desde al mayor hasta el más pequeño, lo entendió, el sería el caballero reluciente que se sacrificara por la vida de otros o por lo menos la de su salud mental; destrozado, con mil heridas sosteniéndose a pesar de que era un cristal que necesitaba tan solo un soplo para venirse abajo.

Un soplo que podría ocasionarse por cualquiera de ellos, pero ahora que lo necesitaban, ahora que sabía que lo quería tenía más voluntad para durar de pie.

Al mirarlo entrar con la cabeza gacha, manos ocultas en su bolsillo y el rostro tan desinteresado de todo no dudo en levantarse para ponerse frente a frente, con una sonrisa preguntando atentamente si querían hacer algo, dando hincapié a pasar tiempo juntos para volver a coser todo lo que comenzó a perder fuerza cuando el tiempo paso y provoco en ellos.

Debió derrumbarse pero no permitió que eso pasara cuando cerró los ojos asintiendo tratando su comportamiento como un reto.

-Oye Ichimatsu, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?-

La respuesta fue un solo silencio, permitiéndose acercar hasta donde este se encontraba huyendo.

-¿Walk in the park?-

Continuaban de esa forma, uno callaba el otro avanzaba.

-Be my guest in any dance-

Tan solo un paso para que se retirara su chaqueta y la cubriera de esta, colocándole sus lentes antes de tener que hacerlo mirar para que ambos observaran su reflejo en los ojos del otro.

Se arriesgaba tanto a un golpe que no estaba seguro de que tan intenso se volvería por hacer tanto en tan pocos pasos.

-¿A la tienda de mascotas?- zona peligrosa, la alarma estaba siendo accionada, era hora de correr o morir –Te compraré algo para los gatos, yo invito-

Palabras mágicas que provocaban una extraña victoria que nunca ha vivido o quizás era la extraña sorpresa de haberse coronado como ganador cuando esperaba el fracaso aunque no dudo en sonreír en el momento donde sutilmente el insulto "No pienso llevarme tus cosas y ser confundido con tu tontería de Karamatsu fans" salió directamente haciendo que tuviera que abrazarlo de lado, alzando su mano como si se tratara de presentar un espectáculo siendo quien refutaba con "Tú no eres cualquier fan, eres mi Karamatsu boy"

Probablemente el dolor que sentiría en el pie gracias al pisotón que le dedicaron con tanto "amor" perduraría por lo menos hasta mañana.

Valía la pena si veía que el otro por ningún motivo se deshizo de estos incluso si muy a regañadientes excusaba su deseo de tenerlos por ahora.

No necesitaba más que esas palabras.

 _Y es hora de que me escuches_

 _(Y es hora de que me entiendas)_

 _Yo no quiero ser ayudado_

 _(Se que quieres ser salvado)_

 _Mi interior solo se encuentra con heridas_

 _(En el fondo cubres tus miedos)_

 _No tengo solución_

 _(Quiero ser tu solución)_

Regla número 1:

Si das tu palabra debes cumplirla.

Le quedo bastante claro cuando dolorosamente de sus bolsillos tuvo que ir vaciando aquellos billetes que gano gracias a la buena fortuna viendo que el menor agarraba tantas cosas con una posesión impresionante que si no tuviera su edad actual juraba, si es acaso que se le podría permitir eso, que ante sus narices tanto el dueño de aquel lugar y quien futuramente estaría sin dinero alguno observaban a un niño, una criatura que al ver lo primero que hiciera iluminar sus ojos terminara inmediatamente en sus manos sin que nadie pudiera arrebatárselos hasta que fueran suyos o hacer un berrinche en medio lugar.

Cosa que se evitó por el hecho de que dar el "buen ejemplo" se trataba de ahorcarse con sus propias propuestas cuando no eran bien ejecutadas.

Un golpe bajo para su billetera.

Lo bueno, si es acaso que había un lado del cual se le pudiera presumir de ese modo, trataba de ver al otro tan contento, con esas extrañas sonrisas que no se lograban del todo, sí lo tomaba como una meta personal en esos instantes en los que solo esos ojos lograban ver todo lo que tenían declaraban que supero las limitaciones que mutaban con cada intento fracasado que daba, esa era la razón de que sorprendiera tanto a sus sentidos que volver a esforzarse por reparar un inicio inconcluso no había acabado en un suicidio de palabras que al final iban a sentir que no encontraban un camino.

Todas fueron tan bien utilizadas o lo que al menos creía para evitar el desastre en masa.

Como todo caballero que era, se ofreció a cargar con la gran mayoría de los productos para no hacerle más pesado el camino de vuelta a casa, estirando su mano a la par que se inclinaba tan solo un poco haciendo que Ichimatsu alzara una ceja como si tratara de darle una explicación a eso tan extravagante que se encontraba en una pose que consideraba ridícula.

Y siempre lo iba a ser, ese no era su hermano, no del todo, no reconocía a ninguno en su totalidad; en ocasiones le costaba saber cuando era real una emoción de ellos hacía su persona que no tuviera que verse obligada.

Tal vez todos compartieran la sensación que ellos dos tenían, cuando algo estaba roto, cuando ese vulnerable ser estaba a punto de sucumbir al dolor para salvarlo de una manera u otra, quizás todos se encontraban involucrados en esa ruleta, pudiera ser que esa sea la razón por la cual evitaba tanto ser ayudado.

Desconocían lo que pudiera pasar cuando la brecha dejara de existir.

Daba más miedo que lo desconocido del mundo físico que lo mental.

-My little Ichimatsu, permítame ayudarle-

-¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?-

-Trato de ser un buen hermano como caballero, sería de mal gusto que te dejara con todas las cosas sin haberte ofrecido mis brazos para carga-

-¿Intentas tratarme como una chica?- refutó al verse en la escena reducido a un ser que no era capaz de cargar con sus "propias" compras como si no pudiera tener la poca fuerza para llevarlas siendo que en todo en ese trayecto en el interior era quien las arrebataba de los estantes al saber que era lo que necesitaba. Su hermano sudaba frío y el solo se encontraba disfrutando de la escena –Si intentas ser el héroe claro que puedes llevártelas-

Justo como si no quisiera nada de eso las dejo caer en sus manos sin importar el desequilibrio inicial o si este se caía con todo lo de su alrededor por no poder mantenerse estable.

Bajo el cubre bocas solo para mostrar su siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer oden? Cargar esas bolsas por unos segundos me abrió el apetito-

 _Incluso cuando pienses que me dañas_

 _(¿Por qué debo lastimarte?)_

 _Incluso cuando pienses que la corriente me llevará_

 _(¿No puedo hacer otra cosa más que dañar?)_

 _Quiero asegurarte que serás mi razón de seguir_

 _(¿Por qué debo sentir?)_

 _Te juro que eres la razón por la cual me esforzaré_

 _(¿Por qué sigues aquí?)_

 _Te prometo ser yo quien te haga sonreír_

 _(No entiendo porque permaneces conmigo)_

Mirarse en esa situación le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, convivir con su segundo hermano no era lo más natural que hiciera, mejor dicho, conociendo su fachada nunca lo hubiera hecho, ambos usaban mascaras tan contrarias que chocaban cuando solo había hasta una sencilla interacción e ahora que estaban bebiendo algo de cerveza y comiendo un poco le hacía sentirse raro, fuera de lugar, no estaba siendo el mismo. Dudaba mucho de lo que estaba pensando, si tenía fiebre o al menos si estaba sano en su totalidad porque ahora que estaba consciente de que estaban haciendo un intento asqueroso de reiniciarlo todo, borrar todo el historial en sus sistemas para que los recuerdos que ahora pasaban se almacenaran para un futuro.

Un futuro que probablemente nunca vería si ambos continuaban de esa manera.

Porque Ichimatsu no era un idiota, estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo de su alrededor, de su estado, el de Karamatsu, como ambos eran seres tan asquerosos e inmundos que la oración "desecho de la humanidad" quedaba corto, porque eran esas mutaciones bizarras que nadie toleraba, que todo mundo aborrecía, solo siendo animales rastreros que apenas lograban mantenerse de pie en un mundo hostil que los evaluaba como sacos de mierda o menos que eso, valían menos que la mierda pura.

Sonaba bien, debería apuntarlo luego antes de que la reflexión dejara de estar en su cabeza.

Más lo que de verdad le irritaba, lo que verdaderamente le sacaba de sus casillas era verlo tan reluciente cuando era tan normal que uno se sintiera miserable, porque le llenaba de furia ver que la maldita farsa que llevaba obligaba a sonreírle incluso a los peores seres de la existencia, haciendo que uno no pudiera diferenciarse, permitiendo que su cabeza tuviera dudas si era bueno o malo.

No por fuera sino por dentro ¿Realmente que era lo que tenía para dar?

-Cacamatsu-

Apenas lo miraba de reojo cuando el otro estaba a medio bocadillo brindándole toda su atención.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso?-

Trago para poder decir algo pero lo que detuvo su habla a medio camino fue que la pregunta lo estaba desubicando -¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?-

Bufó al saber que la actuación que poseía era el obstáculo para que se entendieran.

Porque cuando uno intentaba mandar a la humanidad al desagüe el otro era tan capaz de vender sus órganos o donarlos para hacer felices a otros.

Tan patéticos que eran ambos.

Solo se necesito de un abrir y cerrar de ojos para darse cuenta que el otro comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal convirtiéndolo en una estatua de inmediato, con una mano acomodándole los lentes que no se había quitado y con la otra limpiando las migajas que existían entre su boca con la mejilla; reacciones involuntarias surgieron, violentas para ser más exactos ya que lo tomo de la muñeca para apretarla para que con la otra doblara la mano hacía atrás en busca de palabras que le hicieran pensar en piedad. Finalmente, cuando su deseo fue concebido lo dejo ser libre con la amenaza de que si volvía hacerlo iba a perder el brazo.

No hubiera sido extraño que el otro le repugnara por ello pero al ver soportar las lágrimas y asentir hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Dios, ¿Así era la lastima?

Los minutos se mantuvieron tensos hasta que un gruñido escapaba por su boca.

-Gracias- musitó cortante, intentando no romper el vaso por la presión puesta para tragarse esas palabras

Cualquiera hubiera presumido pero lo único que hacía su estúpido hermano era tomar su barbilla en el aire.

-Don't mention it-

Bebiendo hasta el fondo para ignorar que el mundo dejaba de tener sentido.

Ellos no tenían sentido.

 _Por eso es que pido que tomes mi mano_

 _(Prometo que la tomare)_

 _Permíteme mostrarte lo que yo siempre veré en ti_

 _(Hay muchas cosas que he pensado sobre ti)_

 _Déjame ser la persona que te pueda hacer feliz_

 _(Tengo la esperanza de que pueda sonreír)_

 _Porque soy yo quien se siente responsable de tu felicidad_

 _(¿Por qué?)_

 _Porque tú eres mi mayor prioridad_

Intruso, quizás la mejor palabra que lo pudiera describir ahora que se encontraba allá arriba junto al segundo de los hermanos, debajo del cielo estrellado con el viento despeinándolo más con las suaves brisas y silbidos calmados, el ambiente era tan tranquilo y contrario a las dudas que se le formaban ¿Seguía siendo el mismo? A esas alturas seguramente hubiera roto la guitarra y empujado a su hermano sin consideración alguna para al final decir que fue un accidente cuando todos apostarían que era el culpable pero a pesar de eso no harían nada, llámenle temor o desinterés, apostaba a que no lo harían.

Pero en cambio se encontraba estable, mirando todo lo que les rodeaba como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darle un momento para respirar, todo se transformara en algo que desconocería.

El futuro le aterraba a aquellos que no estaban seguros ni de su presente, como anillo al dedo.

Milagrosamente apenas tenía una vaga idea de lo que se trataba de ser alguien de "carne y hueso" que sentía cuando otros hablaban inclusive cuando trataba de cubrir sus oídos para evitar que hasta el mismo dijera las verdades que tanto le traumaban: patético.

Aún más cuando permitió que ambos se sentaran tan cerca, sintiéndose débil como para protestar o poner límite alguno, cabeceando hasta apoyar esta en el brazo ajeno esperando que no hubiera palabras de por medio que arruinaran la atmosfera porque sinceramente estaba cansado, no estaba en las condiciones para volverse abrir o llorar, solo necesitaba recobrar sus sentidos para replantearse lo que era, quien era ante otros.

Milagrosamente, como si la indirecta fuera dicha en voz alta el otro solo se había dedicado a intentar afinar la guitarra para que no sonara horrible.

Deseaba por momentos que volvieran a la naturalidad donde incluso un halago era una amenaza que lo activaba para sacudirlo como si quisiera hacerle un batido cerebral.

Pero las primeras cuerdas tocadas le daban la advertencia de que debía esforzarse para dar un inicio mejor incluso cuando estaba enterado de que saldría con heridas.

-Y te pido una sola cosa y es que me permitas quedarme a tu lado-

Solo había dos opciones:

Lo hacía bien o lo estaba haciendo del asco.

-Porque quiero ser una de tus fortalezas, porque quiero ser tu nuevo refugio-

¿Podía disimular que eso le estaba asqueando?

Removiéndose en búsqueda de la comodidad que nunca iba a tener puesto que la sensación de extrañeza llenaba hasta sus pulmones porque hasta en esas alturas trataba de ocultarse.

Vencido por el cansancio solo alcanzo a terminar casi acostado en su persona.

Karamatsu solo lograba hacer un sonido leve de resignación cuando pasaba suavemente, por pocos segundos, su mano en aquel cabello tan desordenado y en parte descuidado, olvidando que en esos momentos estaba tocando con una guitarra.

-Oh little bro, I need convert me in your hero-

Su piel se erizaba ante el trato, deseando saltar en esos momentos para darle una golpiza donde remarcaran de que se trataba el espacio personal, pero necesitaba fuerzas que no poseía, porque le estaban perforando la cabeza cuando observaba todo lo que él iba a cometer solo por salvar lo que era. A veces se cuestionaba cuando era un personaje o su verdadera personalidad, llegaban a ser ambas a la vez que en momentos se preocupaba que en un punto no se pudiera rescatar lo mejor.

Lo mejor de ambos ¿Era posible salvarse? ¿Podrían salvarse?

-Because you is the most importan for me-

La verdadera cuestión era ¿Qué era real en esos segundos? Las palabras cursis hechas en versos improvisados, con o sin rimas, estaban siendo tan persistentes en hacerlo ablandarse…miseria, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Porque somos uno solo, porque siempre seremos uno-

Hubo un largo silencio como si le diera hincapié a que el también debía cantar cuando claramente no lo iba hacer.

Insistencia, comenzaba hartarse.

-Porque seremos los dos- hablo normal, con cierto gruñido advirtiendo que es lo máximo que iba a dar incluso si desentonaba o arruinaba todo

-Tenemos que practicar tu canto mi Karamatsu boy-

-No me hagas tirarte del techo-

A pesar de que a mitad del día le había devuelto la chaqueta y los lentes se encontró con la sorpresa de ser cubierta por esta, protegiéndolo de toda ventisca helada que viniera.

 _Y a pesar de lo que suceda_

 _Inclusive si mi ser de nuevo se cierra quiero decirte algo_

 _(Deseo decirte algo)_

 _Y es que siempre me tendrás perdido_

 _(Me tienes perdido)_

 _Hasta el punto que me encuentro olvidando lo que somos_

 _(No quiero recordar lo que somos)_

 _Quizás por eso el miedo a abrir lo que soy_

 _Porque me puedo aferrar de lo que no_

 _(Porque me puedo aferrar del sentimiento equivocados)_


End file.
